Powerworks
Powerworks is an area in the floating city, SkyTown. Samus cannot access this area without the Grapple Voltage and Seeker Missile. This is also where Samus acquires the Spider Ball. The Spider ball is being contained by a metal barrier. After Grappling a gear from a suitable position and blasting it into place, the metal barrier is withdrawn and the Spider Ball is revealed, being held in the hands of a Chozo Statue wearing armor similar to Samus'. This is the only occurrence of a Chozo Statue holding an item in the entire Prime series, where this was seen often in non-''Prime'' games. After it is acquired, the Statue moves backwards revealing a hatch which leads to a complex Spider Ball puzzle on the base of the building. Several open segments have flames pouring out of them which will detach Samus from the Spider Ball Track and send her falling. A Missile Expansion can be collected by taking a different rail route after reaching the end of the main rail puzzle. After this, Samus can leave the area to explore the Pirate Homeworld more deeply. Design notes Matt Manchester designed the powerworks pod. Here are his notes: "This room was fun in many different ways. It was tight, and a little bit claustrophobic, which felt like old school metroid. You journeyed into the hearts of one of the skytown pods, so it was an opportunity to show off the guts of the mechanism. It also gave me a chance to put a chozo statue in. I actually created this one first, and the entryway statue second. For this one, I wanted to pose him in the traditional statue pose, but incorporate some elements of the prime style chozo, which had a thinner head. I also created the armor the statue is wearing to reflect a similar method of technology as Samus' own chozo armor. It was while searching through some reference images that I discovered that they already did this in Zero Mission." Connecting rooms *Powerworks Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *1 Databot Items ;Spider Ball :See above. ;Missile Expansion :See above. Scans Outer chamber ;Energy grid:"Energy grid currently offline. Activation of surrounding nodes will restore grid power." ;Entry lock:"Entry lock active. Connections to energy grid are present." ;Power nodes:"Power nodes offline. hit all targets simultaneously to restore power to them." Statue chamber ;Gear :"Fallen gear appears movable. Cannot get enough leverage to pull from this angle." ;Gear (movable) :"Gear can be pulled from this angle. May be possible to return the gear to its original location." ;Protective barrier :"Protective barrier in place. Restore room operations to release barrier." ;Defeat :"The two weeks following the Seed's impact were disastrous. Like the Aurora Unit, we too were infected with a Phazon-based virus. The spreading corruption consumed many of us, putting us under Space Pirate control. It was not long before only a handful of us remained. During this time there was but a moment that we received aid. Ghor, the Hunter dispatched by the Federation, arrived here to restore the Aurora Unit. Our hope quickly vanished as he too was corrupted by Phazon and lost his own will. He now leads the assault on the remaining survivors, taking more and more of the station over with each passing day. There is no hope left for us. Soon, we too will be among the enemy forces. The last of us now stand before the brink of history's end, silently waiting out our final hours. I am Elysian, descendant of both the Chozo and the First. I am facing the last moments of my life and transferring my memory to the data pod." ;Gear system :"These gears have stopped functioning. A missing section is needed to resume operations." ;Chozo Statue :"Scans indicate this Chozo Elder statue was sculpted 1013.81 years ago." ;Gear system (2) :"Gear system is active and operational. Despite its age, it is functioning normally." Trivia *A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZZkYHcJi2M&feature=channel Gallery From Matt Manchester's blog: http://frogskull.blogspot.com/2008/02/metroid-prime-3-corruption-art.html Powerworks Matt Manchester.JPG|Entrance room Powerworks Matt Manchester 2.JPG Powerworks Matt Manchester 3.JPG|Glowing orbs on the walls. Powerworks Matt Manchester 4.JPG|Security node system. Powerworks Matt Manchester 5.JPG|The nodes glow to signal they have been activated. Powerworks Matt Manchester 6.JPG|Ledge in the lower room. Powerworks Matt Manchester 7.JPG|An unused gear on the floor. Powerworks Matt Manchester 8.JPG|The gear is put back in place. Powerworks Matt Manchester 9.JPG|Chozo Statue holding the Spider Ball upgrade. Powerworks Matt Manchester 10.JPG|Chozo Statue glows after the upgrade has been taken. Powerworks Matt Manchester 11.JPG|The statue stops glowing. Powerworks Matt Manchester 12.JPG|Shaft leading down out of the room. Powerworks Matt Manchester 13.JPG|Spider Ball Track leading down the walls. Powerworks Matt Manchester 14.JPG|The Spider Ball Track leading to the outside of the Powerworks. Powerworks Matt Manchester 15.JPG|Near the base of the Powerworks pod. Powerworks Matt Manchester 16.JPG|Flames erupt in between Spider rails. Powerworks Matt Manchester 17.JPG|Rail that leads back inside the Powerworks. Powerworks Matt Manchester 18.JPG| Powerworks Matt Manchester 19.JPG| ru:Электростанция Category:Rooms Category:SkyTown Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Matt Manchester Category:Sammy Hall Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3